<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Should've Known by violenttulips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050104">You Should've Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenttulips/pseuds/violenttulips'>violenttulips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Breakup, But with a happy ending, Draco is an Unspeakable, Harry is head auror, M/M, seriously so much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenttulips/pseuds/violenttulips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is jealous. Harry is a little bit oblivious. A fight gets out of hand. </p><p>Inspired by the song "Believe," by Skillet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Should've Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco walks into Harry's office and stops short, eyes narrowing at the sight of the two Aurors seated in front of Harry's desk.</p><p>They're both a few years younger than him and Harry, both extremely handsome, and both laughing <em>way</em> too hard at whatever Harry just said.</p><p>"Draco!"</p><p>Harry's face lights up at the sight of him, and that softens him a bit, but he still glares at the two young men in front of him.</p><p>"Jeffords, Davis. Out."</p><p>They stand and head for the door, shooting him mutinous glares of their own, and Draco pushes it shut behind them.</p><p>"You don't have to be rude to them," Harry frowns. "They were just giving me an update on their current case."</p><p>Draco folds his arms over his chest. "They look at you like you're dessert and they're starving."</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. "They do <em>not</em>."</p><p>"Yes, they <em>do</em>. And they try to flirt with you every chance they get. And they—"</p><p>Harry stands and rounds his desk, walking over to him. "It's a good thing I'm taken then, hm?"</p><p>Draco turns away, pouting.</p><p>"And <em>completely</em> devoted," Harry slides a hand up Draco's arm as he steps closer and his voice drops low and sultry. "To my gorgeous boyfriend, who stopped by my office this afternoon, presumably because <em>he</em> wants something."</p><p>"Not to find <em>my</em> boyfriend laughing with a couple of tossers trying to find their way into his bed," Draco mutters.</p><p>"Hey," Harry tries to pull him into a hug, but Draco keeps him at arm's length. "It's not like that."</p><p>"Okay, well I just wanted to say 'hello,'" Draco sighs. "I'm going to go back to work now."</p><p>"Draco, wait. It's almost Noon. Can I take you to lunch?"</p><p>"No." He pushes Harry away and walks to the door. "Ask one of your <em>admirers</em>."</p><p>Draco slams the door behind him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Harry storms into their flat after work. Eyes flashing behind his glasses, ornate crimson robes billowing behind him, looking as imposing as Draco has ever seen him. He's not entirely pleased by the physical reaction his body has to the sight.</p><p>"I can't believe you left like that earlier, Draco. <em>And</em> you hexed Davis from behind on your way out? What the fuck is wrong with you?"</p><p>"He was asking for it."</p><p>"No, he wasn't!"</p><p>"He smirked at me. He's an arsehole."</p><p>"I don't care! How do you think that makes <em>me</em> look, to have <em>you</em> hexing my employees? I'm the <em>Head</em> <em>Auror</em>, Draco!"</p><p>"What? And you don't care if handsome men talk to me? <em>Flirt</em> with me?"</p><p>"No!" Harry cries, exasperated. "Because I <em>trust</em> you!"</p><p>Draco deflates. "I trust you, too," he says softly.</p><p>"It doesn't feel like you do," Harry throws back, with more venom than he intended.</p><p>"Well, <em>you</em> try having the entire Wizarding World trying to get into your boyfriend's pants every fucking day and we'll see how well you handle it! And you don't discourage them, you don't <em>do</em> anything about it, you don't tell them to fuck off or—"</p><p>"I <em>can't!</em>" Harry cuts him off. "I'm not...I'm not good at that, and I don't even know when people are coming onto me half the time, and I'm pretty sure people are just being nice when you think they're flirting, so if I say something then <em>I'm </em>being presumptuous and rude—"</p><p>"You <em>cannot</em> actually be that stupid," Draco snaps.</p><p>Harry stares at him, fists clenched. "Draco—"</p><p>"You know how hard this is for me, yet you <em>still</em> won't do anything to fix it, you don't <em>care—</em>"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry says softly, and Draco turns to look at him, eyes glistening.</p><p>Harry crosses the room in an instant, and this time Draco lets him wrap him in his arms.</p><p>"I do care. I'm sorry," Harry repeats, squeezing him tightly. "I love you. I'm sorry."</p><p>When he kisses him, Draco responds enthusiastically, but he pulls away after a few minutes, as things start to heat up and Harry's hands start to wander.</p><p>"We can't solve all our problems with sex, darling."</p><p>Harry laughs and leans back in. "We can try. We're <em>really</em> good at sex."</p><p>Draco shakes his head, laughing too, as he takes Harry's hands and puts them where he wants them—right on his arse.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Two days later, the peace between them is shattered, this time by a large, ornate bouquet.</p><p>"You're really not going to tell them to back off? After <em>this?"</em></p><p>"They're just flowers, Draco. It's stupid. I don't even <em>like</em> flowers. Throw them away."</p><p>Draco's face contorts as he pulls the card off and reads it aloud. "Dear <em>Harry</em>. Thank you <em>so</em> <em>much</em> for your help with the Harlington case. Jeffords and I never would have figured it out without your <em>valuable</em> input. I would <em>love</em> to work a case with you again. Maybe we could discuss the details of the Smith case over <em>dinner</em> sometime? Sincerely, <em>Parker</em>." Draco sneers. "On a first name basis with Davis now, are you?"</p><p>"No!</p><p>Draco raises an eyebrow, mouth curving into a cold sneer.</p><p>"No. He doesn't call me Harry, I don't call him Parker. Hell, I forgot his first name even <em>was</em> Parker! I don't know why he wrote it like that in the note."</p><p>"Don't you?"</p><p>"Not this again, Draco, c'mon—"</p><p>"He asked you to dinner!"</p><p>"For work! And I wouldn't have said yes!"</p><p>"But you won't tell him to stop."</p><p>"He hasn't technically done anything wrong!"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Draco..."</p><p>Draco stalks into the bedroom and grabs a suitcase from the closet. A wave of his wand sends his clothing and several of his belongings flying into it.</p><p>"I can't do this anymore, Harry."</p><p>Harry stands in the doorway, bracing himself up with a hand on the frame. "Draco, please. Don't do this. I love you, I need you—"</p><p>"Well, <em>I</em> don't need <em>you</em>. I'd be better off <em>without</em> you!"</p><p>"You really believe that?" Harry stares at him, hurt and shocked.</p><p>"Yes, I do. You're a stupid, selfish, boorish arsehole who doesn't give a <em>shit</em> about how your actions affect me!"</p><p>"Well, you're a juvenile, jealous, unhinged, insecure <em>prick!"</em></p><p>Harry marvels at how easy it is, slipping back into their childhood antagonistic roles. His heart hardens to stone when Draco puts a hand on the doorknob.</p><p>Draco turns it and pulls the door open. "Then I guess we're done here."</p><p>"Don't even think about coming crawling back to me, Malfoy."</p><p>"I won't be thinking about you at all."</p><p>* * *</p><p>A few weeks later, Harry finds himself seeking comfort from his two best friends. Again. He groans and drops his head down onto his arms, accidentally knocking his drink aside. "I'm such an idiot. Why did I ever fall for him anyway? It's not like we didn't know what he was like."</p><p>"You're not an idiot," Hermione responds calmly, "but you can't pretend that Draco is the same as he was in school. You two would never have worked as a couple if you <em>both</em> hadn't grown up first. And you <em>were</em> happy together, weren't you?"</p><p>Harry brushes away angry tears. "Yeah, we were. It all fell apart so fast, I barely even understand what happened. He started getting jealous and I couldn't reason with him. He was acting insane."</p><p>"<em>Was</em> he?" Ron asked slowly. "I mean, I know you don't like it, or want it, or even want to see it, but people do tend to act strangely around you. And, er, Draco <em>wasn't</em> wrong about Jeffords and Davis."</p><p><em>"</em>What?"</p><p>"Well, there's a rumor going around the Auror Department that they have a sort of wager... As to which one could get you to, you know, fuck them. First."</p><p><em>"First?"</em> Harrybreathes out incredulously. "I'm not going to fuck either of them!"</p><p>"I know," Ron says seriously. "But does Draco?"</p><p>"Fucking hell." Harry drops his head back down.</p><p>"Why don't you just talk to him, Harry?" Hermione is the voice of reason, as always. "You can fix this."</p><p>"I can't!"</p><p>"You mean you're too proud."</p><p>"No, I just—I can't."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Davis lets himself into Harry's office the next day, and Harry has to resist the urge to throw something at him.</p><p>"Hello Harry!"</p><p>"It's Head Auror Potter to you, Davis," Harry snaps.</p><p>"Right. Sorry, Head Auror Potter," the other man looks slightly cowed by Harry's cold demeanor. "I was just wondering if you'd want to join Jeffords and me for lunch today."</p><p>Harry sighs and runs a tired hand over his face. "No, Davis. I appreciate the offer, but I have a lot to do."</p><p>Merlin's pants, Draco was right. He can't believe he didn't see it sooner.</p><p>"Alright, Harry! See you later!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Absolutely not. I can't do that, Gawain."</p><p>The Head of the DMLE fixes him with a stern look. "You have to, Harry. This is a weird case. Strange magic we haven't dealt with in centuries. We need the help of the Unspeakables to crack this one, and he's the one with the expertise."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"I know you don't want to face Malfoy, Harry, I read the papers, but you must. You're grown men and occasionally you <em>will</em> still have to function as colleagues. Just ask him for help, then assign the case to a pair of Senior Aurors. You'll barely have to interact."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Harry takes the lift down and walks to Draco's office with the slow steps of a man walking to his own execution. He raps sharply on the door and waits.</p><p>"Enter."</p><p>Harry pushes the door open, heart pounding.</p><p>"Hey, it's me."</p><p>Draco stares at him for a long moment before answering, color rising high on his cheeks. He looks good. Maybe a bit tired, but not nearly as heartbroken as Harry feels.</p><p>"What do <em>you</em> want?"</p><p>"Erm. Help. With a case. Robards is insisting we need help from your department, because the magic is really old or something, and—"</p><p>"Will you be working the case?"</p><p>"No, I wasn't—"</p><p>"Then I'll do it."</p><p>Draco looks back down at the large, ancient-looking tome in front of him, running a finger down the page to pick up where he left off. "Did you need something else, Potter?"</p><p>Harry swallows. "No, I guess I was just—"</p><p>"Tell your team I'll consult with them on Monday at ten o'clock."</p><p>"Right. Okay. I'll just. See you later, then."</p><p>And Harry, feeling like a foolish, heartsick teenager, retreats to his office to wallow in misery. Draco had seemed perfectly fine, while Harry feels like he's been repeatedly stabbed through the chest. It hurts more than he cares to admit.</p><p>* * *</p><p>After Harry closes the door behind himself, Draco sags back in his seat. He covers his face with his hands, letting the cold façade fall away.</p><p>Salazar, he misses Harry so much his heart physically <em>aches</em>. How is he supposed to survive working in the same building when the very sight of him makes Draco want to break down?</p><p>He takes a half day and goes home, exhausted and brokenhearted.</p><p>* * *</p><p>On Monday morning, Draco consults with the Aurors about their case, as promised. The Aurors on the case are older, highly experienced, and surprisingly kind. Nothing like Jeffords and Davis. Draco can't help wondering if Harry purposely selected them because he knew they'd be easier for him to be around. Part of him hopes he did, that he still cares about Draco, even just a little bit.</p><p>The case turns out to be much simpler than originally thought, and the Aurors leave to go follow a lead, while a glimpse of Harry exiting his office sends Draco running to the bathroom to hide. He clutches his knees and takes a deep, steadying breath, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and feeling extraordinarily pathetic.</p><p>The door opens, and several Aurors enter the large bathroom and make their way over to the urinals. </p><p>"—just saying. He tries to hide it, but he hasn't been himself lately. I feel bad for him. That's all."</p><p>"Can't be <em>that</em> upset, if what Davis is saying is true."</p><p>"I'm not sure I trust Davis on that. He's been trying to win Potter over for a year now with no success. It seems unlikely that would change now. Besides, Auror Potter hardly seems like the type who would get involved with a subordinate—"</p><p>"What's Davis saying?"</p><p>"Well, except maybe Auror Weasley. They're close, you know."</p><p>Draco bites back a snort of amusement.</p><p>"Auror Weasley is <em>married!"</em></p><p>"So? There've been rumors about those three for years. Who's to say there isn't some—"</p><p>"<em>What</em> is Davis saying?"</p><p>"That Potter fucked him," The other Auror says impatiently. "<em>Anyway—</em>"</p><p>Draco covers his mouth to muffle the horrified gasp that escapes him. He can't hear anything else they're saying, his ears are ringing as cold fury floods through him.</p><p>The Aurors wash their hands and exit the room, and Draco, heart racing, follows after them, face burning as he strides through the Auror Department toward Harry's office.</p><p>"Was he in there when we were..."</p><p>"Oh, shit."</p><p>Harry looks up when Draco charges into his office and slams the door behind himself. He takes in the furious glint in his eyes, the flush spreading over his face as he plants his hands on the desk and glares down at him.</p><p>"I just overheard the most <em>interesting</em> conversation between some of your Aurors, Ha—Potter. Were you just waiting for things to end between us before taking up with him? Or has it been going on for a while and I was just too stupid to figure it out?"</p><p>Harry stares blankly at him, nonplussed. "What on earth are you talking about?"</p><p>"They were saying you fucked Davis!" Draco screams in his face.</p><p>"Well I <em>didn't! </em>Harry shouts back, standing up behind his desk to get on equal ground with him. "I would <em>never!</em> Do you know how inappropriate it would be for me to get involved with one of my subordinates? And you <em>actually</em> think I would have ever cheated on you? Draco, I would never do that!"</p><p>"Well, now you <em>can't</em>. Because we're not together anymore. I <em>hate you</em>, Potter."</p><p>Harry stares after him, hands clutching the edge of his desk as Draco leaves, slamming the door again.</p><p>As he sinks back into his chair, he's hit with the unpleasant realization that neither of them cast a Silencing Charm and his entire staff just heard that little screaming match.</p><p>
  <em>Fan-fucking-tastic.</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>Ron let himself into Harry's office not two minutes later.</p><p>"So. That was..."</p><p>Harry groans into his arms, where his head is buried. "I know."</p><p>"What are you going to..."</p><p>"Get Davis in here," Harry sighs. "And then stay. I need a witness."</p><p>Parker Davis stands before his desk a few minutes later, and Harry glares at him and casts a Silencing Charm over the door as Ron closes it behind them.</p><p>"Is it true?" Harry asks without preamble, "that you've been spreading rumors? Telling people that I had sex with you?"</p><p>Davis looks terrified. "I, er, well I—"</p><p>He looks to Ron for support, but he should have known he would find none there. Ron folds his arms and glares from beside the door, shaking his head.</p><p>"IS IT TRUE?" Harry bellows, and Davis jumps.</p><p>"Yes," he whispers. "I did tell some of the other Aurors that. I was just bragging."</p><p>Harry's voice goes low and cold. "Do you have any idea the damage you've done? You could have ended my career with that rumor, if not for that confession you just made, and my personal life—" Harry cuts himself off abruptly, sucking in a sharp breath. "You're fired, Davis. Get your things and get out of my sight."</p><p>Davis scrambles to leave the room, looking both mortified and relieved.</p><p>As the door closes behind him, Ron crosses the room to pull Harry into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>* * *</p><p>A month later, Harry finds himself attending a ghastly Ministry Gala with his two best friends. It goes smoothly enough, despite his intense loathing of events like this, until Draco shows up with a <em>date</em>.</p><p>Draco looks stunning, and the hot Italian man on his arm is as stylish as his new dress robes. Draco is a tactile person, so it's not surprising that he doesn't keep his hands to himself, but the way he hangs all over the other man still makes Harry want to vomit. Or break something. Or both.</p><p>Harry manages to successfully ignore them for a few minutes, but it's impossible to do so when they're standing right in front of him, Ron and Hermione putting on polite expressions as Draco makes enthusiastic introductions.</p><p>Harry doesn't even try to hide his scowl as he shakes 'Antonio's' hand.</p><p>"Don't mind Harry, darling. He hates Ministry functions. Puts him in a perpetual bad mood."</p><p>Harry's face falls, and Draco registers what he's just said. "I, um, I mean—"</p><p>Antonio looks incredibly uncomfortable, as the mood turns even more frigid and Harry turns and walks away without another word, fists clenched.</p><p>"I'll ah, I'll just go get us some drinks, Draco."</p><p>Draco doesn't even notice him leave as he watches Harry storm from the room.</p><p>"I'll go after him," Hermione tells her husband.</p><p>"Hurry back though. You still owe me a dance tonight." Ron winks at her, and Hermione gives him a besotted smile before she turns to follow their friend.</p><p>Draco puts a hand on Hermione's arm. "Let me go. This is my fault. I shouldn't have called Antonio that."</p><p>She fixes him with a sharp, calculating look. "No. You <em>shouldn't</em> have. Are you going to make this worse? Because I can't see him in pain anymore, Draco. Stop punishing him. He's been through enough."</p><p>"I wasn't trying to <em>punish</em> him—" She raises an eyebrow, and Draco winces. "Fine, I was. But I didn't mean to hurt him—I didn't mean to call Antonio...you know. That. And I didn't think Harry would care if I came with a date anyway."</p><p>"You didn't think he would <em>care? </em>Oh, that's just ridiculous. You two are the stupidest, most stubbornmen I've ever met," Hermione fumes. "Fix this, Draco. Or you'll be facing the end of my wand the next time I see you."</p><p>He rolls his eyes at her as he walks away. "There's no need for threats, Hermione."</p><p>Draco makes his way to the Auror Department down the hall and notices the light on in Harry's office. It's not surprising, it is the quickest way for him to get home after all, but what<em> is </em>surprising is that Harry's still there when Draco opens the door.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>He's clutching the window frame behind his desk, knuckles white, breathing shakily.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"Leave me alone, Draco."</p><p>"I shouldn't have done that, Harry. I didn't realize..."</p><p>"What, that I still have feelings for you?" Harry says furiously, spinning around. "What gave you the idea that I <em>didn't?"</em></p><p>Draco stares at him, heart leaping in his chest at Harry's words. "It's always been hard for me to believe that you might feel as strongly for me as I do for you, you know that."</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> not the one who ended things! I'm not the one who said that I didn't need you, or that I was better off without you! Or that I wouldn't be thinking about you! Or that I hated you! <em>You</em> said those things, Draco! Not me!"</p><p>"You should've known I didn't mean any of that!" Draco practically screams.</p><p>"How in the <em>fuck</em> could I <em>possibly </em>have known that?"</p><p>"You <em>know me</em>, Potter! You <em>know</em> I say things I don't mean when I'm upset! <em>You should have known</em> I didn't mean it!"</p><p>Harry gapes at him, his chest rising and falling quickly. He snaps his mouth shut with an audible click. "You crossed a line that time, Draco," he grits out, eyes flashing. "You <em>left."</em></p><p>"I know. It...it just got out of hand." They stare at each other, and Draco's lower lip trembles. "Harry?"</p><p>Harry swallows hard. "Is that as close as you can get to saying you're sorry?"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Draco blurts. "I'm sorry, okay? I was wrong, I'm sorry. I still love you. I've regretted that night every second since I left."</p><p>"I love you, too." Harry chokes out, voice catching. "So much, Draco. I can't do this anymore, I <em>can't—"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Harry."</em>
</p><p>And then Draco is running, crossing the space between them and leaping into Harry's arms, legs coiling around his waist. Harry catches him in an impressive show of strength, holding him and looking at him with such unabashed love and <em>wanting</em> that Draco has to close his eyes against the sight of it for a second.</p><p>"Draco?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Harry kisses him, then, and Draco feels like he's been dead these past few months and he's just now being brought back to life as warmth and relief and joy flood through him in equal measure. They both pour themselves into each press of warm lips, the passion that has always existed between them in various forms igniting within them both.</p><p>When Harry coaxes his lips open with his tongue, Draco whimpers shamelessly into his mouth, clinging tightly to him. He whimpers again when he's spun and pressed against a wall so that Harry can hold him up more easily, so that he can feel the hard press of Harry's erection against his hip as they slowly begin to move against each other.</p><p>"I love you," Draco repeats, when they break for a moment for air.</p><p>"You are...completely barmy," Harry tells him between kisses. "You'll be the death of me. You drive me completely mad."</p><p>"But you love me anyway," Draco laughs, kissing and biting along his jaw.</p><p>"But I love you anyway," Harry captures his lips in another fierce kiss. "We still need to talk."</p><p>"Do we?"</p><p>"We can't solve all our problems with sex, you know," Harry teases.</p><p>"I'm not convinced," Draco tugs at Harry's hair and leans down so that he can continue kissing his neck. "We're <em>really</em> good at sex."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"Take me home, Harry," Draco murmurs against his neck. "Please."</p><p>Harry carries him to the Floo and obediently takes them through. Harry shifts his grip on Draco's arse and walks them down the hallway toward their bedroom, gasping when Draco bites his ear sharply. "Fuck, Harry. You're so fucking hot."</p><p>"Have you seen yourself tonight?" Harry drops him on the bed, watching as Draco flops onto his back on the mattress, immediately spreading his legs wide. "I wanted to strip these robes off you the second you walked in the door."</p><p>Draco grins wickedly.</p><p>"And when you started flirting with that stupid date of yours in front of me—" Harry pulls off his own dress robes and tosses them aside, climbing onto the bed to straddle Draco.</p><p>"What?" Draco gasps, "what did that do to you?"</p><p>"I wanted to tear him apart," Harry growls. "Take your clothes off and claim you right there in front of everyone. Mark your skin with my teeth so everyone would know you're <em>mine</em>."</p><p>"Fuck," Draco moans, thrusting his hips up against him. "Do it, Harry. Mark me, I'm yours."</p><p>Harry groans and tugs at Draco's robes, ripping buttons off in his hurry to get them off, to get at Draco's bare skin.</p><p>"Did you enjoy tormenting me," Harry rasps. "Letting me think you were going to let<em> him</em> take you home tonight?" He pulls Draco's trousers and pants off in one swift movement, tossing them aside, the belt buckle clanging against the floor. "Calling him by <em>my</em> name?"</p><p>"No, never, I would never, no one else can have me, Harry. I'm <em>yours</em>," Draco is breathless as Harry runs a gentle hand over his cheek, following the caress with a soft press of his lips. "I need you, darling, please," Draco pleads.</p><p>Harry pins Draco with a look, his green eyes blazing. "Say it again."</p><p>"Harry, darling. My darling. My only—oh, <em>yes—</em>"</p><p>* * *</p><p>Afterward, Draco can't seem to stop touching Harry, hands running over every inch of bare skin. Harry sighs contentedly, stretching out like a cat, then curling up as he turns onto his side to look at him, eyes serious.</p><p>"I promise to listen next time you have concerns about someone, even if it doesn't seem like it to me, and to make my lack of interest clear to them from the start, even if it makes me come off a bit rude," Harry says softly.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Talking," Harry smiles. "Like we should have before. You were right about Jeffords and Davis. I fired Davis, and I'm keeping an eye on Jeffords, but he's being overly nervous and professional now, so I don't think it'll be a problem."</p><p>"I heard you'd fired Davis," Draco traces a hand down the center of Harry's chest. "You didn't have to do that."</p><p>"Yes, I did," Harry sighs. "He was spreading lies about me. Personal life aside, he could have cost me my position. I had to submit a memory of his confession to lying about it from both me and Ron to prevent an investigation. And I really didn't sleep with him, Draco. I swear."</p><p>"I know," Draco's voice sounds small. "I know, darling."</p><p>Harry cups his cheek and kisses him softly. "I only want you."</p><p>Draco feels his heart swell, tears threatening to fall again. "I do trust you, Harry. I know you wouldn't be unfaithful, I know you better than that. But it's still really hard sometimes, the way people act around you. Like they think they have some claim on you, as their Savior."</p><p>"I know," Harry replies, and then he gets a hint of mischief in his eyes. He takes Draco's hand and kisses each finger, returning to and lingering on his ring finger. "Maybe they'd give me a little space if I got married."</p><p>"Married?" Draco chokes. "You want to get <em>married?"</em></p><p>"I mean, maybe?" Harry laughs. "If you're willing."</p><p>"Merlin, Potter, that's the worst proposal I've ever heard."</p><p>"I'll do it again," Harry waves a hand airily. "In public, with a ring and a confession of my love so showy and sincere it'll be nauseating. But for now, will you?"</p><p>Draco leans forward to kiss him, intertwining the fingers of the hand Harry still held. "Yes. Let's devastate the entire Wizarding World by taking their favorite bachelor off the market."</p><p>Harry smiles into the kiss. "I've been off the market since the first time we kissed, Draco, over five years ago. I just haven't done a good enough job of showing it, apparently. But I will, starting now."</p><p>"And I'll trust you implicitly. But that won't stop me from hexing anyone who even looks at you sideways, as will be my right as your husband." Draco smirks.</p><p>Harry laughs hard and pulls him into a tight hug. "Gods, I've missed you."</p><p>"I suppose I've missed you, too." Draco squeezes him back, before murmuring seriously. "Darling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>